Humanimals
Humanimals is the first episode in The Humanimal Quest for Humanity. Quick Summary Merlini Finch is jumping from branch to branch, eating bugs with his long tongue. He sees an explorer, who has a large knife and is chopping down trees. He is also talking to a small group about lizards. Merlini turns invisible and falls to the ground, following the explorer. The explorer talks about a half human, half chameleon family named the Finches. Merlini gets shocked to hear about his ancestors. He then gets distracted and loses the group. He turns visible and gets his tongue on a large dragonfly. The dragonfly flies into space, with Merlini hanging on. In a large hole near a person's house, two dogs: a hyena and a canine are chasing each other in a game mentioned to be "Cousin Tag." They run around so much, a large poof of dust rises from the ground and becomes an illusion. Through the illusion, the two dogs learn about their ancestors. Before disappearing, the illusion points up to the sky. A bodybuilder is fighting an alligator in a wrestling tournament. The alligator kicks the bodybuilder in the belly, then punches his head, knocking him out of the ring. Everyone cheers the alligator's name, which is Singa. A little bit later, Singa gets ready for the final match, the Ladder Match. The wrestler announces her by saying, "Descendants of human, alligator, and crocodile, SINGA MORRIS!" Everyone cheers as Singa slowly enters, surprised at what she has heard. The other three contestants are Ninpinguis: a fat ninja, Polar Scare: a polar bear with ice powers, and The Broad Bang Boom, a strong human. Ninpinguis knocks the other two out by throwing ninja stars at them, then charges at Singa. Singa claws open Ninpinguis' suit, then knocks down his weapons and bounces him out of the ring. Polar Scare gets up and causes a blizzard. Singa eats all of the snowballs, then blasts them back via mouth. They launch at Polar Scare and make her slide out of the ring. Singa climbs the ladder, also The Broad Bang Boom. They both grab the belt at the same time, so that makes a showdown. Singa and The Broad Bang Boom try to push each other off the ladder. The ladder does the splits, so far down, it is flat on the ring. Singa traps Boomy in the ladder, then jumps for the belt. While everyone cheers, Singa presses a button on the belt that teleports her somewhere else. Pataga Jane does a big stomp on the ground that creates a big canyon. It flies, and breathes fire into the canyon so that it's full. Pataga flies around the fire, and creates a fire storm. Pataga then slurps it up, thinking it's tasty. Then, it looks up, and flies into the sky. Nearby where Pataga is, there is a low populated beach. Once the beach closes, a lot of animals pop out of random places. A worm with a red shirt is squirming away from a crab, who wants to eat the worm. A shark that is the cousin of the crab is swimming on a wave, that crashes on the worm. The shark pins down the worm. Right before the crab gets a chance to eat the worm, a geyser of water launches them up into space. They don't come back down. Tigris Melamorta is talking to some wolves. The wolves bark at her. Tigris pulls a picture of her and her family out of her bag, and tears form in her eyes. She puts the picture back in her bag and runs to a nearby spaceship that is about to launch into space. It does. In space, the dragonfly is flying around the sun. Merlini starts sweating, and the sweat falls to the sun, making a large chunk of it pop. The chunk turns into a meteor, which removes the dragonfly from Merlini. Hillary and Canod are flying in space with a forcefield made of sound. The forcefield makes a barrier around the meteor, making it bigger. Merlini crashes into the meteor, making it go in the other direction. Singa has teleported right where the meteor is now, so she fuses with the meteor. Pataga flies towards the meteor and lands on it. The water geyser puts out the meteor's fire. Zerm, Taceo, and Reeko land on the meteor, cracking it majorly. The ship that Tigris is clinging onto crashes into the meteor, making both fall apart and land on Zhivot. The astronauts use jetpacks to fly away. More Coming Soon Quotes *Hillary and Canod are running so fast, a large poof of dust rises up and turns into a dog* *Canod: Oh no! It's the canine senses! They're playing tricks on us again! *Hillary: I think it's just trying to send a message. *Canod: Oh no! Trick messages! *Illusion: Now, look up to see your journey! *the illusion points up* *Canod and Hillary look up* *Merlini and the dragonfly are fighting in the sky* *Taceo: I'm gonna get ya, Zerm! *Zerm: Not if I can help it, Taceo! *Reeko crashes onto Zerm, pinning him down* *Taceo: Thanks, Cousin Reeko. *Reeko: No problem, Taceo. *a geyser of water lifts them into the air* *Reeko: They have none of these wild rides in Aquaria! *Tigris(in a romantic voice): Hey, wolves. Any chance one of you would like to date me? *the wolves bark at Tigris, raising her hair* *Tigris(in regular voice): I'll take that as a no. Category:Episodes Category:The Humanimal Quest for Humanity